Serena
Serena and Kevin are The Children of Riley Reid and Kent Holden, they are in the Anthro-Superhero AU and in the Third Generation, they also belong to me, Datboitanner.. just kidding, Charlie Tanner! Info After Riley and Kent got married, they started planning to have a family.. a couple of months later, Riley ended up giving birth to two healthy babies, Kevin and Serena, Serena taking up her mother's looks but her Dad's color scheme, and Kevin taking on his father's looks but his mother's color scheme, Riley and Kent have been happy having these two bundle of joy around in their lives. Appearances Here are the Appearances of these two guys! Serena Serena takes on more of a Fox-like appearance- she looks a lot like her mother when she gets older- She has Steel Grey Fur with Ocean Blue eyes. By age 15 she stands at about 5'5 feet tall. She also shares Riley's Slim and Athelic body build. You'll usually see Serena with a small smile on her face. -Grey Arrow- When Serena is her Alter Ego- Grey Arrow, she wears a Black Eyemask and Grey top with long sleeves with a Grey Quiver on her back and a Grey Barebow like her mother's She wears Grey Pants with a Black Utility belt. She also wears Grey Finger-less Gloves, and Grey Combat boots. She holds a variety of Arrows in her Quiver, holding 6 of each kind of Arrow- Like Electric Arrows, Gas Arrows, Smoke Arrows, Explocive Arrows, Freeze Arrows, and Foam Arrows (If she's falling she'll shoot these unto the groun to prevent her from hitting the ground) During the winter her suit consists of a longsleeved Hooded grey Shirt with Grey Winter pants, Grey Winter Gloves and Grey winter boots, her bow and Arrows stay the Same. Kevin Kevin looks like his dad- like a Wolf, but he still looks like his mother, he shares Riley's White Fur and her Ocean Blue eyes as well, he has bits of Gry fur around his body like on his back and on the tip of his tail. Kevin shares his Dad's Athletic and Muscular build as well, by age 14 Kevin is 5'9 feet tall. Most of the time you'll see Kevin with an Angry sort of look and with his arms crossed- he's always angry for some reason.. -Silver Wolf- When he is his Alter Ego Silver Wolf- He wears a Silver Longsleeved Skintight shirt with a White 'S' on the front of it- inspired by his "Grandfather's" Superdog costume, he wears a Silver Pair of Skintight Jeans with White boots- he also has a White Cape similar to his fathers. -Alternate Costume- Sometimes when he doesn't feel like wearing his costume he'll slip on a White T-Shirt with the Silver 'S' on the front of it with a pair of Silver Jeans and White Shoes. he wears this Outfit casually. Personalities Serena Serena is as sweet as she can be at times- she shares her mother's Sassy attitude- she isn't afraid to speak what's on her mind and she sure isn't afraid of fighting when she needs to- she likes meeting new people and making new friends and she's very Loyal, Smart, and Observative as well.. she's compassionate and loves to spend time with her family. She tries to help her brother with his Anger issues. Kevin Kevin is like a ticking Bomb- you never known when he'll go off, he doesn't like people telling him what to do, he barely listens to anyone, he hates it when people thinks they are better than others, and he hates villains of everysort. Kevin likes to keep to himself or hang with the few normal friends her has- even though his attitude may make him look like a jerk, hes actually pretty Smart- he just hides it from other people.. Powers & Abilities Serena She actually didn't inherit any of her Dad's powers so she just does like her mother and relies on pur instinct and skill! Advanced Archery Skills- Since she was Trained by her Mother- Serena is almost a Professional at Archery and can hit a target from almost anywhere. Advanced Combat Skills- She may look nice and innocent but she isn't a pushover- Serena can take down Goons twice her size with a few hits. Enhanced Stamins and Speed: Serena has Enhanced Stamina, meaning it'll take her awhile to get tired, and she can run a few miles fater than the ordinary person. Advanced Acrobat- She'll make a Trapeze Artist look like a newbie, she uses her Acrobatic skills to maneuver from place to place- she's basically like a ninja. Multilingual- She can sleak up to 5 different languages like Chinese, Japanese, German, French, and Spanish More Coming Soon! Kevin Kevin takes up more kf his Dad's powers.. Superhuman Strength- Kevin is Crazy Strong, he can stop a nuclear bombflying full-speed towards him, and he can lift up to 50 or more Tons! Flight/Superspeed Flight- Like his dad he can fly at a fast speed, but he can't keep up with his dad while he's flying super fast.. Thunder Clap: This is a Skill he learned from his "Aunt" Rachel, if he claps both of his hands together with enough force, he can blow away a Whole building since the shockwave ofthe clap is so strong. X-ray Vision: He can see through things like people and buildings- this is helpful on stealth missions. Enhanced Durability- Anoth skill he inherited from his dad, he can take quite a beating- but this doesn't mean he can feel pain.. Trivia Family *Kent Holden- Dad *Riley Holden -Mom *Layne Porter -Aunt *Justin Porter -Uncle *Rachel Reid- Aunt (they think she's Riley's twin sister even though she's her clone) *Ryan Reid - Uncle *Quill Porter- Cousin *Seraphine Porter- Cousin Facts *Kevin Has an Anger problem- but he usually take out his anger on his enemies, you don't wanna be in his way when he's on a rampage! *Serena and Kevin both attend Scarlet City Highschool, Serena has made plenty of friends there- but Kevin just hangs by himself or with a few of his friends. *Serena is the only one in the family without Powers. *When Serena and Kevin Join the Fierce Four, they are 14. *Serena joins the new Great 8 at age 19. *Kevin goes solo at age 17 Category:Wolf Category:Fox Category:Male Category:Female Category:Superheroes Category:Anthro Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:Female protagonist Category:Male Protagonist Category:Third generation Category:Third gen Category:Anthro-Superhero AU